Hiroshi Hōzuki
Hiroshi is a shinobi hailing from Kirigakure. He is known as Ice-Cold Hiroshi (氷冷ヒロシ, Hyōrei Hiroshi) thanks to his ruthlessness. He is the former Mizukage's right hand man and the head ninja of Kirigakure. Hiroshi is known to be as skilled in kenjutsu as the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background Hiroshi was born in a noble family. His parents were two ninjas from Kirigakure. Growing under the shadow of his skilled father, Hiroshi was determined to surpass the ability of his father. Being born with great chakra reserves, Hiroshi started practicing ninjutsu at a young age. He then joined the academy, his brilliance in ninjutsu was displayed during his time at the academy. Academy Days Hiroshi entered the academy at the age of six. He was the youngest student in the academy, but he was one of the best. In the academy he was taught to kill ruthlessly and without thinking twice. He was also taught a few academy level skills which he mastered easily. He was noticed to have a huge amount of chakra reserves which served him well in achieving endeavors. He was known to be a show off and was not liked by the members of the academy as he was very young yet very skilled. He was targeted a couple of times by his classmates as they were still called the blood mist village by that time so it was normal for students of the academy to die at a very young age not to mention the graduation exam. Hiroshi's academy days were very hard for a child of his age to handle. He had already killed other student who targeted him and his hands had already tasted blood, despite his young age. This type of life made Hiroshi a ruthless monster who killed without thinking twice. It seemed that he was as cold as ice, not phased by the site of his opponent's blood at his feet. And, yet he hadn't taken the graduation exam yet. It was time to take the graduation exam. All the students were scared as they knew that they might die. Everyone questioned their strength and desire to become shinobi. However, in Hiroshi's case he wasn't worried one bit and his cold attitude was shown on his face that day although, he was the youngest student in the academy. Hiroshi killed every other student on that day without shedding a tear or even caring for what happened to the students who once were his classmates. On that day Hiroshi graduated the academy and got his name "Ice Cold Hiroshi" Becoming a Genin Hiroshi became a genin after he graduated the academy at the age of seven. He was still as cold as ice. He was known even amongst the Jōnin for being cold-hearted. He was also known for his Kenjutsu. Hiroshi was sent on many D-Ranked mission and he succeeded in all of them. He then gained trust from his fellow shinobis and the Mizukage. He was sent on many C-Ranked missions and a couple of B-Ranked missons. Hiroshi was known to be one in a million as he was very skilled being a child and he defined what a Kirigakure shinobi should be like at that time. By that time he was already a master of ninjutsu thanks to his chakra reserves. He could use B-Ranked jutsu by that time and that's why he was famous for being a tailless tailed beast. Ascending in The Ranks Hiroshi gained a great deal of experience during his time as a genin. He grew a lot stronger and learned a lot. He was promoted to Chūnin at the age of nine, by that time he started going on A-Ranked mission with other chūnins and Jōnins. He made a couple of friends amongst his partners in the mission that he went on. By that time he had already master Water release Jutsu. Not long after he made ten years old, he was promoted to Jōnin and he got even colder when killing, but as he grew up he started to kill for a reason rather than for the fun of it or for his own gains. He started caring more for the sake of his village and he felt responsible for the civilians in it. Since then Hiroshi only got stronger and more experienced. He got known for the art of silent killing to the point where he could challenge Zabuza himself. Defecting Kiri Appearance Hiroshi is quiet tall, he has black long hair. His eyes are blue like the ocean and they are colder than ice. His hair is long and soft like silk and he has a ponytail. Although Hiroshi was a normal looking guy, he had this aura around him. As if he was a monster and this could be felt by his chakra flow. It was noted by a couple of sensory-type shinobi that his chakra gives them the feeling of uneasiness. Hiroshi wears a white scarf and a blue shirt, and arm protecting gear. He wears black pants and blue sandals. he ties his headband around his right bicep. Hiroshi uses Transformation Technique in order to make himself look in his twenties as he doesn't like the feeling that he got old. Personality Hiroshi grew up in a terrible environment where he witnessed many people dying, starting from his mother on her deathbed and the shinobi he heard died on the battlefield. Hiroshi killed the first time in his life when he was in the academy even before the graduation exam. He wasn't affected by taking the life of others as he killed too many people and witnessed too many deaths to be affected by anyone's death. Yagura was the reason for his pain as he turned kirigakure to "Blood Mist Village". Hiroshi suffered a lot during this time and he got his famous moniker which suggested his personality. He was as cold as ice, he didn't care about spilling blood. He was saved by Mei Terumī who made him more careful about spilling blood, he found a sister in Mei and he was her right hand man. Without Mei Hiroshi wouldn't have been able to change and become someone who can control his killing intent. She affected him with her kindness and caring for the village and her sense of humor. After Mei died Fuyuki took over. After Mei's death, Hiroshi started to form a goal for himself. Her death affected him and made him rethink lots of his ideas. He thought of how Mei made his life happier with her kindness and how he found happiness without spilling blood. His loyalty to Mei made him defect Kirigakure after her death in order to rethink and decide what his goal in life is going to be. He joined up with a bounty hunter group where he met Alvaro, one of his best friends. After Muzai took over, Hiroshi came back, he had organized his thought and his goals were decided. He decided to bring peace to the shinobi world because he doesn't want anyone to witness what he witnessed. He had no problem with Muzai ruling as he was from the Hōzuki clan and they have a big role in Kiri. Nindō Hiroshi's Nindō took everyone by surprise as he was once called "Ice Cold Hiroshi". He is now someone who wants true peace, who doesn't shed unnecessary blood. He will try to find peace in his own way, the way he believes is right. Mei was one of the people who affected him to make this decision and to try to seek peace. Abilities Taijutsu Hiroshi is very strong in taijutsu as he is a master of martial arts including (Kung-fu, Judo, Jujitsu, Akido, Karate). He uses the Chakra Enhanced Strength when he is going for a death punch. But, he mostly uses Chakra Scalpel to slice his opponent by sharpening his chakra to a high level. He also makes use of it in his silent killing by slitting the throats of his opponents with ease. Hiroshi is fast and strong thanks to the intensive Taijutsu training he had undergone since being young which helped his body greatly. His is so fast that it was believed by an opponent he had faced that he is using chakra to enhance his speed, which he isn't. His strength is enough to crush a giant rock about the size of his body with one punch and without using any chakra enhancements. With this much strength and speed and mastery in martial arts, Hiroshi is so hard to challenge in taijutsu. After sometime, Hiroshi took his taijutsu skill to the next level by training his body so hard until he reached great physical strength. His strength was great enough to destroy giant rocks with one punch. His speed got much better too as he got so fast to the point where he can leave an afterimage when he dashes with speed. Nature Transformation Water Release Water release, Hiroshi's specialty. He mastered lots of water release techniques to the point where he doesn't have to use so many hand seals in order to perform a technique like Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. He can also use one-handed hand seals which helps him if he is wielding a sword or any object in any of his hands. Hiroshi's mastery in water release went beyond ninjutsu, he can adjust the characteristics of the water. He can make water pure in order for him to counteract the weakness to lightning based techniques. He can also control water molecules by making their movement much faster, increasing their heat greatly without contact, or slower, making the water freezing. He can increase the density of the water in order for the person stuck in his water technique to have a hard time moving around. Hiroshi isn't affected by this density nor change of heat as he is immune to his own chakra signature which his water jutsu has, however, he can be damaged normally by other water techniques performed by anyone besides himself. Hiroshi can also increase the water pressure in order for the force of the water to increase greatly to the point where the water pressure can penetrate the opponent's flesh. Hiroshi gained absolute control over water molecules. He can produce water out of thin air and in any location he wishes to. He can also use any water technique from any distance. For example, he can use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique while being a kilometer away from the location the jutsu is formed. Hiroshi can also perform water techniques on dry land and making them appear from underground by gathering the water in the soil and performing the technique. He has control over any type of water. He also has the ability to turn water into chakra, meaning that water technique will not work on him and will increase his chakra supply. Hiroshi can increase water density to the point where his Water Release: Water Whip can restrain a tailed beast and prevent him from movement. His molecule manipulation reached the level where he can make his water jutsu completely unaffected by anything. He can keep the water molecule vibration constant so that fire technique can't evaporate his water jutsu or even affect them. His water release mastery reached a level where he spends very little amounts of chakra in order to perform them. Hiroshi reached a level of water release mastery where he can manipulate water anywhere freely which is a great feet for any shinobi. While also being able to manipulate water molecules including Oxygen and Hydrogen. *Hiding in Mist Technique (Kirigakure no Jutsu, 霧隠れの術): This displacement technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water, then goes in it and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan, but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. Especially skilled users, such as Hiroshi, were able to use this technique without a nearby water source. Hiroshi used this technique to counter genjutsu users as well as trick his opponents by negating their sight. He also uses this technique to aide him in his silent killing. Hiroshi showed his skill by displaying this technique against five opponents on a mission. He was outnumbered, by using this technique he was able to negate their vision completely as the mist was very thick. Hiroshi can perform this technique with seemingly no chakra cost as he became adept to it. He can use this technique on a large perimeter as he can cover ten kilometer or more. *Hydrification Technique (Suika no Jutsu, 水化の術): By liquefying the whole body at will, this technique makes it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Using this, the user can also re-shape their body parts for suitable situations. The only way to contain a user of this technique is to lock them up in an airtight container so they cannot move about. When the user passes out, they turn into a jelly-like state. Since this technique turns the body into water, the user is vulnerable to lightning techniques, as stated by Suigetsu when he was pinned down by Darui's Cleaver Sword, imbued with electricity. It is the Hōzuki clan's hiden and it is a technique that should be learned by any member of the Hōzuki clan. This technique have a vulnerability to lightning, however, Hiroshi managed to overcome this weakness by making the water in his body pure which makes it an insulator not a conductor. Hiroshi can liquify parts of his body while leaving the rest. He mastered this technique to a high degree. He is able to apply this technique with great speed in almost an instant. He can make water extensions of his body like making a giant water arm or any shape he wishes by using shape transformation. *Steaming Danger Tyranny (Jōki Bōi, 蒸危暴威): Steaming Danger Tyranny is the Hiroshi's infinite explosion ninjutsu (無限爆破忍術, mugen bakuha ninjutsu) whereby he creates a clone — which resembles a chibi version of himself — made from the oil and water in his body. The water in the clone is surrounded by a thin layer of oil and due to this structure, the clone's temperature can easily be altered from cold to hot and vice-versa. When it exerts itself, the outer layer of oil heats up and evaporates the water inside. As the internal pressure builds, the clone expands until it violently explodes and the water vapour is released. This vapour then cools down as it rises and as a result, turns into hail that cools the clone, causing it to shrink to its original size and start the entire process again. Hiroshi showed his ability of altering the clone's size to reach a gigantic level. This technique leaves Hiroshi in a vulnerable state. Chakra Quality Hiroshi's chakra is similar to that of Zabuza, only more frightening. His chakra strength is amazing, just like Tobirama Senju, he can destroy a stone wall just by running some of his chakra into it. Hiroshi's chakra is known to be very noticeable, however, he can hide it at will. He chooses not to hide it in order to plant fear in his opponents' hearts. However, he has to hide it when he is going for the silent killing technique of his. Chakra is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy. Hiroshi's chakra reflects what lays inside his soul. He witnessed sorrow and agony, he knew what "pain" truly means and that reflected on his chakra. Chakra Prowess & Reserves Hiroshi possess great chakra reserves. His chakra reserves exceed that of Kisame Hoshigake. He is known for the use of water release jutsu, his water techniques were inspired from Kisame himself who used shark techniques. Although, Hiroshi doesn't like to admit it, but he was inspired by Kisame, a man who Hiroshi hated and despised because of his lack of loyalty to his comrades and his evil intention after joining up with the Akatsuki. Intelligence Silent Killing When it comes to silent killing, no one is as good as Hiroshi. He can sneak up between an army and kill them one by one without making the slightest sound. This is one of Hiroshi's most deadly skills as it can turn the tide of the battle in an instant. It was shown before that Hiroshi managed to sneak up on the strongest shinobi in the world, almost killing them. He began training in this art since his childhood. He has a unique way of forming an unstoppable attack which can't be sensed or stopped. He uses Hiding with Camouflage Technique to disappear from the opponent's sight, however, Hiroshi could be sensed thanks to his scary chakra. That's why he uses Sensory Jamming Barrier in order for his chakra to completely disappear. It was heard that he could kill twenty thousand shinobi single handedly with this technique Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Characters